reiniciando
by NB y You
Summary: hola publico de code lyoko hicimos esta historia en una competencia contra Tokio Alien. por favor denos su opinión para saber quien hizo la mejor historia de tragedia, horror, etc. gracias y disfruten el fic


Salía el sol lentamente entrando por las ventanas de Kadic y la luz llego a los ojos de una chica de ojos finos y cabello cortó negro, vestía unas prendas negras muy comunes en ella. A pesar de estar en su cama no se encontraba cubierta por sabanas, solo estaba apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y dejaba expuesto su cuerpo al frio. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, los tenia rojos e hinchados, se movió solo para mirar al techo…permaneció así por media hora…a pesar de que hoy fuera un lunes a ella parecía no importarle nada, solo miraba el techo.

El sonido de su estomago rogando por comida la obligo a levantarse. Con pesadez se sentó en su cama y miro su reloj digital el cual solo mostraba el símbolo de X.A.N.A , ella entre cerró los ojos y se quito el reloj, lo soltó dejando que callera al piso y con su bota lo aplasto… otro sonido llamo su atención, fijo su vista a la izquierda para ver que su computador estaba con el mismo símbolo pero cada tanto aparecía estática y luego volvía el símbolo. Ella se levanto, desconecto la computadora y la tiro por la ventana. A pesar de que hace unos días ese símbolo la hubiera alarmado ella permanecía con calma, miro por su ventana para ver el bosque en el cual ningún árbol tenía hojas, toda una planicie de árboles quemados y sin ninguna hoja. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que quitaban todo brillo al lugar, queriendo cambiar su entorno miro a la ciudad la cual se veía apagada…no se veía ninguna señal de vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nada se escuchaba, no había niños en kadic, no había pájaros, no había ningún ser vivo…

El ruido del hambre le volvió a obligar que se moviera, cerro la ventana con delicadeza y con la mirada baja dio pasos pesados hasta la puerta, al abrirla vio los pasillos los cuales estaban negros y con madera quemada…ignorando eso camino por los pasillos escuchando las altavoces los cuales solo emitían un viiiiiip de señal muerta, camino por el desolado lugar recordando los días en los cuales los niños y estudiantes de kadic recorrían esos pasillos. Cuando llego salió del edificio miro el espacio abierto el cual se veía tan descuidado y olvidado como el edificio…

La chica miro el edificio en el que acababa de estar…las ventanas rotas y agrietadas, los muros quemados y en varios lugares se podían ver los agujeros que llevaban adentro…ella aflojo la vista y dejo caer una lagrima -…me quitaste mi hogar…-dijo de forma fría y con voz quebrada. Continuo su camino abrasándose a sí misma, cada tanto una ráfaga ligera de viento le hacía pasar frio…

Al llegar a la cafetería miro todas las mesas y sillas las cuales estaban tiradas y esparcidas por toda la habitación. La chica camino hasta llegar a la cocina la cual estaba manchada de sangre… había una hoya que estaba sobre fuego, ella camino hasta esa hoya y apunto de agarrar la tapa alejo su mano, abrió una de las gavetas y agarro un guante de cocina azul, se lo puso y abrió la hoya para ver un extraño liquido de color rojo oscuro-…mhhh curri quemado…-dijo en tono seco y lúgubre. En ese momento de la hoya salió flotando un collar, ella distinguió que el collar era del perro de unos de sus ex-amigos – Kiwi…- entendió que el tono de rojo oscuro era de la sangre del perro, ella cerro la hoya. La escena le había quitado el hambre. Camino hasta el final de la cocina y volvió a ver el comedor. Recordó las mañanas en que desayunaba con sus amigos…Jeremie siempre con su teclado, Odd trayendo una cantidad absurda de comida, Aelita sonriendo al ver a todos, Sissi, herb y Nicholas pasando de lado y "ignorándolos" y por ultimo recordó a Urich sentado y mandándole un saludo invitándola para que viniera a sentarse con ellos…los recordó a todos-…me quitaste a mis amigos…- dijo mientras soltaba otra lagrima y miraba hacia abajo para ver como la lagrima tocaba el suelo…

Después de eso ella continúo su camino saliendo de Kadic y corrigió su ruta para ir al bosque, camino por ese resto deplorable de naturaleza, una fuerte corriente de viento trajo un papel que quedo atrapado en su pierna, ella lo agarro y lo levanto, miro el papel y mostraba la imagen de Milly y abajo la palabra "desaparecida", seguida por los datos de la chica, con esa hoja recordó a otros alumnos de Kadic, también recordó a su hermano el cual gustaba de esa chica…-..Hermano…-la chica recordó a sus padres y a su molesto hermano. Miro al bosque y vio lo profundo que era un negro total-…me quitaste mi familia…-la chica soltó otra lagrima y aplasto el papel para luego tirarlo y seguir su camino. Llego hasta una compuerta, la misma que siempre usaban para llegar a la fabrica, la abrió y se metió en ella, camino por el mismo conducto, camino por ese desolado lugar cuando escucho que la escotilla se volvía a abrir. Ella miro un segundo atrás y luego comenzó a correr, corría tan rápido como podía sin mirar atrás, pero por gracia del destino resbalo y callo, apenas se recupero de la caída miro hacia atrás y grito- ALEJATE, ALEJATE NO PORFAVOR NOOOO!...-Yumi por primera vez se veía débil, vulnerable, indefensa, todo lo que ella no era. Lloraba desconsoladamente rogando por ayuda pero…nada, abrió los ojos de los cuales aun brotaban lagrimas solo para ver que no había nada, no había nadie, solo veía el ducto vacio. La chica se sentó en posición fetal con la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-…m-mama…papa!...Ulrich…!- la pobre chica lloraba gritando los nombres de sus seres queridos, la gran Yumi parecía una pequeña niña llorando por ayuda, por una señal de vida de alguien, pero nadie respondía a esas suplicas, nadie la consolaría…

Paso una hora y media lamentándose y sintiendo lastima en ese ducto. Cuando se calmo se limpio las lagrimas restantes con sus mangas y se levanto para retomar su camino. Cuando salió por la tubería se dirigió a la fabrica cuando entro una fuerte lluvia se desato y el estar dentro de la fabrica no ayudaba. La fabrica no tenia techo, y varia paredes estaban tiradas y destrozadas. Yumi llego al lugar donde antes estaba el elevador pero ahora solo había un cable suelto, ella agarro el cable y bajo hasta el piso donde estaba la súper computadora, Yumi camino y se sentó donde Jeremie se solía sentar, pero ahora el asiento estaba desgarrado y roto, la súper computadora tenía casi todas las pantallas rotas excepto una que estaba justo enfrente de Yumi. Ella activo la computadora la cual mostro el mundo de Lyoko el cual ahora estaba total mente unido y pero todo parecía un desierto de piedras donde todas las torres estaban negras, las criaturas vagaban libres por todas partes expandiendo y creciendo y en la cima se veía el símbolo de Xana, se podía ver como el Lyoko se unía con todo el mundo y las plagas de XANA iban a cada sistema digital conocido…el mundo de Lyoko estaba muerto y X.A.N.A lo controlaba todo…

Yumi solo observaba la imagen del lugar que ella consideraba el infierno-… me quitaste mi hogar… mis amigos…mi familia…mi cordura…todo…-Yumi comenzó a reír como loca y mientras lloraba y comenzó a teclear de la misma forma que lo hacia Jeremie-…pero solo tengo que retroceder y todo volverá a la normalidad…-con una sonrisa demente Yumi presiono el botón "enter" causando un brillo que se expandió por todo el mundo…

.

.

.

Salía el sol lentamente entrando por las ventanas de Kadic y la luz llego a los ojos de una chica de ojos finos y cabello cortó negro, vestía unas prendas negras muy comunes en ella. A pesar de estar en su cama no se encontraba cubierta por sabanas, solo estaba apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y dejaba expuesto su cuerpo al frio. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, los tenia rojos e hinchados, se movió solo para mirar al techo…permaneció así por media hora…

**NB: bueno ese es el final de nuestra historia**

**You: esperamos que les haya gustado…bueno o le que les haya hecho sentir**

**NB: no somos muy buenos con este género así que esperamos su opinión**

**You: cuídense y…**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
